Magonia the Galore
by Do the funky Chicken
Summary: rated pg for violent scenes
1. 2

1)Introduction-  
Long ago just after Dinosaurs the mammals were born. So were people. The people were classified into two groups The Cavemen and The Mangonia. Cavemen were strong, but not bright. Mangonia were smart, magical and evolved to the middle ages. The creatures around the cavemen were the Saber Tooth Tiger, the Woolly Mammoth, and other animals still known today, but the story I am going to tell you is not about cave men or the mammals it is about the Mangonia.  
Their magic ways are not known to the world today. They can only be told by direct descendants. Who are what we call witches, warlocks, wizards, sorcerers, and other magical beings.  
Some may not be ready for the story. You must fully believe in magic if you do start the story now. The magical world awaits you..... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The First of The Galor  
  
Zacalia was the first of the Galor (Army of the Queen) chosen for his quick swords men ship, his ability to talk with animals, and his strong pet Kitaria (cat like creature whose razor sharp claws are stronger then diamonds and eyes that can see through anything. The size of a hose so Zacalia can ride on him. Zacalia tall blonde and madly involve with Katerina princess of all the Mangonia.  
  
Zacalia was starting a normal day, for him. First he went to the market to get food for his mother and Kitaria then he would go to work and take care of the towns animals, drop off the food, pick up Kitaria, and sneak into the castle to see the princess. That day was different though.  
"Look a boy" yelled a guard, now Zacalia has always been a serfeg (pacifist)  
Not wanting to fight he ran with all his might and bumped into Morgania, the chamber maid of the castle, then she grabbed him tied him up and used her sleep powder to put Kitaria asleep.  
Later that day Zacalia awoke in the queens view "Where am I" called out Zacalia.  
"You have been ordered to a duel by King Alexfer" Queen Sabritater  
"But I am a serfeg" he said  
"I do not care" said Queen  
"But-" Zacalia got interrupted  
"Daddy said bring him out" Katerina told the queen  
'I'll fight for Katerina' thought Zacalia  
The fighting went on and Zacalia and Kitaria scared the tiger to death. The Queen amazed called out "We have found our first Galor"  
"It's a honor" called out Zacalia  
"Make a costume, put him in the royal quarters, and get him cleaned up we can't have a messy leader of a Galor" yelled the queen  
Surprised by this he ran and hugged Katerina. Then got slapped.  
'Leader of Galor must not tell mother I'll run away' he laid awake thinking  
"Tomorrow you will chose your Galor" said his valcer (butler) Drefew.  
"Gulfar(thank-you)" said Zacalia  
"Leastapan(your-welcome)" said Drefew 


	3. III

The Next Galor  
  
The day had come for Zacalia to pick the Galor. The queen had not one good contestant. Over and over people fought and they ended up just running past each other. Getting tired of it, Zacalia called out "Just show me you're magic!!!!" Seemed like everyone had a magic laser beam. He might of fell asleep a couple times, he could not tell. Hour after hour watching mindless men go after each other. He started to think 'where are the women' He asked Princess Katerina who responded "Father thinks women are weak!!! so he won't let them try!!!" "What about the camber maid?" "Morgania?!?!?" "Yes, she was a skilled fighter. She even took me down." "I'll go get her if you wish." "Yes, I'll tell them to show they're animals." So of went the princess after Morgania. The animals were all owlegs (owl type creatures) no kidding!!! Very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very useless. When Katerina returned with Morgania he asked her all the same questions, magic, animal, weapon. Her magic was to put things to sleep and heal anything, her animal was a penguiny (a pink headed penguin type creature looks very cuddly but packs a powerful ice beam), her weapon was a set of throwing stars that come back when she called them and to add she beat every contestant their at least twice! "She's perfect!" Zacalia called out "Yeah, now to convince daddy!" They set off to the Kings chamber and the first word out of his mouth was "NO!!!" they tried and tried to perused him but the answer was the same. Zacalia Begged Katrina Pleaded Morgania Showed off And finally the King agreed he said "Fine, as long Katrina could be in to she has the magic to fly her animal is a flatool (an a cat like creature stuck in a penguins body able to self destruct and regenerate with great tackles) and her weapon is the bow and arrow, she is a very skilled fighter whose even beat me. So you will now have two more Galor if it is alright with the queen of course." Zacalia thought and thought and then thought some more and then decided if they could beat him together he will bring them to the queen. It was a quick battle they just flew into air and put him to sleep and that convinced him as well as the queen and that's how the next two Galor were found. At night Drefew and Zacalia have another conversation "Drefew," Zacalia said "people in this town suck!" "I suggest you travel some and look around" "You're right I'll ask around in the morning." 


End file.
